Kazuki Matsushita
|textcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Overview }} | image = | race = | birthday =January 1 | age =115 | gender =Male | height =174cm (5'8½") | weight =68kg (150lb.) | blood type =AB Negative | affiliation =Soul Society | previous affiliation =Gotei 13 Limbo Company | profession =Shinigami | position = | previous position=Captain of the Seated Officer of the 10th Division | division = | previous division = | team = | previous team = | partner =Kogarashi Hashimoto | previous partner = | base of operations =10th Division Barracks, Soul Society | relatives =Chiyo (Adoptive Aunt) Shū (Adoptive Sister) | education = | shikai ='Kigetsu' | bankai ='Kikan Kigetsu' | story debut =Bleach Crossroads | roleplay debut =''Chiaroscuro: Conclusion'' | japanese voice = | english voice =Joel McDonald }} Kazuki Matsushita (松下和希, Matsushita Kazuki) is a and student of the , seeking to become a member of the Gotei 13. Appearance Kazuki Matsushita is a young looking man of Asian descent, with an above average stature and rather scrawny physique. His body is thing and stringy, lacking muscular prominence and coming across as somewhat anorexic. He has a pale and sickly complexion. His hair is a messy crop of black that stretches down to his neck, framing either side of his face with several strands lying over the front of it. He has short, brushed out eyebrows and flat, curved eyes that give off a strained impression as if exhausted. He has coloured pupils. His nose is broad and prominent in contrast to his thin and compact lips. His head appears square-ish at the top though it rounds out clearly around his chin. He wears a highly customized version of the Shinigami Shihakushō, consisting of a unique one piece with long sleeves that run into gloves to cover Kazuki's hands. Beneath it he wears a high collared , both of which are worn in a tighter fashion than is common among the Gotei. Atop these robes, his chest is further covered by a leather cuirass known as a (胴 (仏胴). Attached to the top part of the dō are leather spaulders known as (袖 (当世袖) which cover either of his shoulders with two extra layers folding out below each other over the outer parts of his upper arm. Covering his forearms and back of his hands are a pair of white iron (籠手 (篠籠手) vambraces with a ribbed design to their top and a series of lace straps fastening them down. Around his waist he wears a simple large black sash that is tied over by a white . His legs are covered by a black , though both it is folded into a shape resembling poofy trousers as they become tightly restricted behind a pair of Western-style and s. Personality (Coming Soon) History The Rureigai (流霊界, Wandering Spirit World) is a secluded spiritual realm that exists in parallel to the Soul Society. It is a world where time is frozen still, and its only inhabitants are those lost souls that awaken within. It is not connected to the or the and the only means of accessing the realm ordinarily is through the use of powerful phenomena, such as the incident surrounding the (熾水鏡, Burning Water Mirror) and . Events like these open temporary gateways to the Rureigai that seek to pull in those most close to its epicentre. As time does not move in the Rureigai, those that are trapped there essentially become displaced while time on the outside continues to move. Those who end up in the realm typically retain their body, but depending on their state during the events that brought them to it, can arrive there without one. The state of the Rureigai allows them to remain in existence as an incorporeal being instead of allowing them to fade away, those that do end up like this tend to seek shelter in the bodies of others trapped in the realm. Escaping by one's own means is essentially impossible, though the Rureigai does attempt to free those within through its own machinations. This is done through use of the Seikagi (生活鍵, Living Key) a randomly chosen individual from among those inhabiting the Ruireigai that serves to act as an avatar on the realm's behalf. It is a living being like any other, though the means of opening gateways to the Rureigai are imprinted into the very that make up that individual's body turning them into a walking blueprint. The Seikagi lives as any ordinary person would, and is almost indistinguishable from others outside of their which is made up of numerous threads corresponding to all sorts of spiritual beings locked within the Rureigai. The Seikagi is drawn towards people and items capable of bringing about phenomena strong enough to open gateways, so that it can free those trapped within though this tends to work against it as phenomenon such as the ones it requires tend to attract a great deal of attention, all but guaranteeing others will take the place of those freed. Those who serve as a Seikagi are never pulled into these gates, however, and once they pass on, they are free to return to the cycle of reincarnation as they normally would giving the Rureigai a slower means of dispersing with its inhabitants. Kazuki Matsushita is the most recent individual to have been placed into this role, and first found himself awaking in Soul Society with no memories regarding his own past. An amnesiac, he wandered the cities of the , lost and confused until he was presented to Central 46 by a helpful . They treated him as they did any new arrival into Soul Society and assigned him a ticket imprinted with the details of where he would live from now on. He had been assigned to the 38th Eastern District of Rukongai, Konpekikugi (紺碧釘, Azure Nail) to live in a household ran by a woman known to the local populace as Auntie Chiyo, a monicker Kazuki would apply to as well given time. At some point they were joined by Shū, whom Kazuki took to treating as an adoptive sister. Powers & Abilities Former Powers & Abilities Trivia *Kazuki can be rendered as "harmonious hope" (和希), or "one/first shine" (一輝) while Matsushita means "below the pine" (松下). Originally he was to be named Frithigern, a ic name that means "Spear of Peace". *He has been designed as a sort-of counterpart to Satō Shingen. *The colour associated with Kazuki is Olive, a shade of green which, in Japanese colour culture, represents good luck, nature, and, eternity. *Alongside being the start of the year, January 1st is the day that the was officially formed. Being born on this day marks him as a . *In Japanese, Kazuki would refer to himself using adakado (仇家人), it is an old word that, taken literally refers to one's house, but is usually used to refer to the user, it is considered to be a humble term.World Heritage Encyclopedia *Kazuki's design is based upon a piece of artwork that the author found while browsing for imagery of Samurai. *Images on this article were drawn by Luminent-Soul on DeviantArt on commission from the author. Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:Captains Category:Gotei 13